Light-weight panels such as plasterboard (e.g. gypsum plasterboard), polystyrene board and fibreboard are commonly used to provide partitions within buildings. Their advantages for this application include the fact that they are light and quick to install.
However, in certain cases, such light-weight panels may have the drawback that they are not strong enough to support fixtures (e.g. sinks, televisions, radiators, fire extinguishers, shelves and any other item that requires attachment to the panel). In such cases, the weight of the fixture may cause the fixing means (e.g. screws) to be pulled out of the panel, such that the fixture falls away from the partition.
Typically, this problem has been addressed by providing plywood sheets to increase the fixing strength of the panel. In this case, the plywood sheet is provided on the side of the panel opposite to that on which the fixture is to be located. The plywood sheet may provide increased strength for retaining one or more fixing means (e.g. screws) employed to secure the fixture to the panel. Typically, the plywood sheet is positioned within the partition framework, and the plasterboard then fixed to the plywood, so that it lies outside the partition framework.
As an alternative, metal support means may be provided. These may comprise fixing plates, channels, straps, or metal fasteners. As is the case for plywood sheets, the metal support means are generally positioned on the side of the panel opposite that to which the fixture is to be secured, and act to receive and secure fixing means, e.g. fixing screws, that are used to attach the fixture to the panel.
Both these arrangements have the disadvantage that they require the panels and the additional supporting components to be affixed to each other on-site. Moreover, when metal support means are used, a plurality of such support means may be needed to support the full set of fixing means required to secure the fixture to the panel. Thus, the installation process may be time-consuming and expensive.
Furthermore, the addition of metal support means or plywood sheets increases the weight and thickness of the partition, and/or results in a reduction in cavity wall space. In general, the plywood itself must be cut to size on site, thus increasing the time required for installation and possibly leading to the release of dust and potentially harmful components.
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved panels that are able to retain fixing means and support fixtures, and that do not require time-consuming installation processes.